lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari Chojuinochi
Hikari Chojuinochi is Wikian13000's OC. He is a Super Human and contains the Tainted Nature Spirit, Shizen No Ikari. He is also the last member of the Chojuinochi Clan. His main goal is to find the Dragon Balls and revive his Clan. He also wants to master all the jutsu in the world. Personality Hikari is calm, collected, and mature. He loves training and is already ready for a good fight. He is also caring and kind. He does his best to make those around him feel comfortable but however if you threaten the Earth or innocent people. He will not hesitate to destroy you and he will show no mercy. Appearance Hikari in his normal form looks exactly like Majuub, except for his jacket is silver and yellow. He has yellow wristbands, black pants, and silver boots. He also lacks the Majin belt and has a golden belt with a red circle in the middle instead. The red circle has the Chojuinochi Family Crest hidden inside. Teenager As a teenager Hikari looks exactly the same as Majuub except his outfit has different colors. Adult As an adult Hikari looks nearly exactly the same as he when a teenager. Except he has more muscles and is taller. Tailed Beast Forms Hikari's appearance varies in his Tailed Forms. In Version 1 he can have 1 - 9 tails. When he does this he gains red eyes, sharp claws, fangs, and his red aura takes the cloak of Shizen No Ikari. In Version 2 he gains 10 tails and gains an intense dark red aura that takes the cloak of Shizen No Ikari. His face also becomes covered in the aura and his eyes and mouth become completely white and look like their glowing. In Version 3 he completely transforms into Shizen No Ikari. Tailed Beast Forms *1 Tail *2 Tails *3 Tails *4 Tails *5 Tails *6 Tails *7 Tails *8 Tails *9 Tails *10 Tails Special Abilities,Techniques, & Jutsus Stats Special Abilities *Incredible Longevity *Incredible Healing *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Shuseigan Techniques *Heiki Souzou *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Spirit Bomb *Energy Shield *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Self-Destruction Jutsu *Substitution Jutsu *Transformation Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu *Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu *Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu *Mind Destruction Jutsu *Shadow Possession Jutsu *Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu *Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu *Healing Jutsu *Lighting Scalpel *Ninja Art: Poison Fog *Nervous System Rupture *Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration *Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings *Lighting Style Armor *Chidori *Lighting Blade *Rasengan *Big Ball Rasengan *Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan *Tailed Beast Rasengan *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Tailed Beast Rasen Shuriken *Tailed Beast Ball Battle History Battles *Hikari Vs. Eclipso. Winner: Neither *Hikari Vs. . Winner: Draw *Hikari Vs. . Winner: Draw *Hikari Vs. . Winner: Neither *Hikari, Tanks, and Mike Vs. Jet. Winner: None Major Battles *Hikari (And the Lookout Crew) Vs. Super Cell. Winner: Hikari (And the Lookout Crew) Category:Pages added by Wikian13000 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II